Savior
by Hunnysuckle
Summary: Bella's life has be horrible after the incident.Will the new family in town be able to save her from her own father.Will secrets be reveled? First Fanfic. Please R
1. Chapter 1:Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does.

At first the pain was intense it felt that they we're burning me alive. I feel

like screaming to them to make it stop and just kill me instead so I wouldn't feel this

agonizing pain. It felt like days till that excruciating pain was wearying away. I could

finally feel my legs and arms, but that's when I heard them.

"Carlisle do you think I did the right thing?" _Huh? I don't understand? Are they talking_

_about the awful pain? _

"Yes my son, you did the right thing to save."

"What happens if she doesn't what this horrible life and hates me?"_ Was Edward the one who_

_cause the pain?_

"Edward, when she found out what we are didn't she said she wanted to become like us to be

with you"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing she wanted to give up her life so that on one in our family wouldn't get hurt."

I had enough of it so I open my eyes .

**Please Read and Review !**


	2. Chapter 2:The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to be call Bella instead. I'm finally checking out of this

horrible hospital and getting away from those awful needles. The first reason why I'm leaving

the hospital is because I got beaten or what my father says to everyone I whipped myself. Ch

Charlie hates me and says it's my fault that she's dead, but I blame the truck.

Flashback:_"Mom don't worry I'm just crossing the street." 13 year old Bella said._

"_I know but I'm just worried you know, give your mom a break." Renee said. I was checking _

_both sides before I crossed but then I heard the sound of screeching tires. I looked up and _

_froze when I saw a van coming straight at me. I heard my mother yelling at me to run, but I _

_couldn't. I was paralyze in the middle of the street then my mother pushed me out of the way._

_When I look back I saw my mother was dead on the street. When Charlie got there he was _

_crying, he went over where I was standing grad and pulling where no one was watching and_

_started yelling at me that it was my fault and slap so hard. _ End of Flashback

From then on I think everyone in this fucking town wants me dead and my mother alive

"_Sigh" _She was so beautiful and while I'm just you're plain Jane/"Emo".

Please Read and Review !


	3. Chapter 3:First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does

It's Monday, first day of high school. Everyone greeting each other, even though they

spent the whole summer vacation meeting at the shops of Seattle or texting each that's how

small Forks is. While I'm just standing in the background friendless that due to my father,

Charlie, who made sure that no one will ever talk to, with a little help from Mike Newton who

has it out for me since kindergarten. I guess Charlie thinks me being friendless would make

me go insane and ask him to kill me will get rid of me. Some days when I'm depress I think of

killing myself and I'll be with my mom again, but that's on rare occasions. At my locker I hear

Jessica and Lauren talking. "Lauren I'm telling you that the new kids are gorgeous, especially

the youngest one in the group." "How many are there?" "There five, but the four older ones

are couples and we still have a chance with the younger one!" "Oh my gosh we should..."

_'SLAM'_ God they are so annoying, someone should put a corp in their mouths. All they seem

to talk about is cute guys this or cute guys that, they should get a boyfriend or something.

With my bad luck and clumsiness, I bump into something hard or someone. "Oof!" I was

prepare to hit floor, but it never came expect to strong arms that kept me from the floor. "Are

you OK?" a velvet voice said. I think I might of found my savior.

Please Read and Review !


	4. Chapter 4:Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does

Those dark butterscotch eyes, that chisel chin, angular nose and disarrange hair._ My _

_savior, My knight that's here to save me from this hell. _"Are you OK?" _Oh that wonderful voice_

…_shit he's talking to me. "Say something don't just stand there like an idiot, say something!"_

_that little voice said. "You know what just shut the hell up, I can handle this." I retorted " Sure_

_you can, its just a normal conversation you never had before!" it said. _"Y-y-yes" I said " Good

I thought you hit head or something." he chuckled. His playful face change into confusion.

" Hey new guy if I were you I won't be talking to her." Mike said _Great I'm screwed!_ " What are

you talking about?" my savior said. "She was the reason why Mrs. Swan got killed."** -BINNG-**

" That's the bell come on." Mike said. Then my savior let go of my waist and left in a hurry to

his class. _I wish I got his name. "Sigh"_

In room 301 is Mr. Molina's biology class that I'm fucking late to. That's the second

class that I'm late for today. " Class, today we are studying mitosis and we'll be using

flatworms today. Your partner will be the per-..." Mr. Molina was saying " Sorry I was late I got

lo-.." I was saying. " Tardy, please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen and try to keep up. Where

was I...Oh yes your partner will be the person sitting next to you." Mr Molina said. When I saw

who Mr. Cullen was I couldn't believe I would be working with my savior. So this day won't be

bad as I thought.


	5. Chapter 5:The Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does

When trying to have a smooth entering I trip half to my seat, but a least I didn't fell on

the floor. When I sat down I turned to him. " So the guy who stop my fall in the hallway earlier

was you Mr. Cullen." I said. " I guess so. My name is Edward and yours.'' Edward said. " Bella

and how are you liking Forks." I asked. " A whole lot better." he smiled. _Oh my God hes flirting_

_with me! _"Just tell how I to make you feel more at home one of these days." I said. " I'll kept

you to that." he said. " So lets start on this observation 'Kay." "Sure but let me get a drink of

water.'' I said. I went up towards Mr. Molina who by the way was looking at a Victoria Secret

catalog. " Excuse me Mr. Molina." I said. A surprised and embarrassed Mr. Molina said " Yes''

" Can I get a drink of water?" " Yeah sure, but you only have a minute." Mr. Molina said. I got

the pass and left the room. As I got my drink of water, I felt a hand on my ass. " Well, well,well

look who we got here its little Miss Emo. For an emo your pretty damn hot." Mike said as he

was pinning me against the wall. " Let go of me you stupid asshole." I said. " Feisty I like it,

now be still and lets have some fun." he said as he wiggle his eyebrows. " I said let go of me."

I demanded as I was trying to aim where it hurts the most, but Mike grab me by my neck and

hit me on the lockers. " Listen here you little bitch I'm going to have some fun, while you be a

nice quiet girl and let Mikey show you how its done." he said while I felt blood coming out of

my head. He started to kiss me furiously and purposely biting my lips during the process. His

hand going inside my shirt near the clasp of my bra. I'm terrified, I never wanted my first time

to be with Mike, especially getting rape by him. Dear God please help through this or at least

let a teacher walk by and help me. " What the hell do you wha-.." Mike was saying till he got

punch in the face by a stranger that I can clearly see. The smell of blood was in the air, but it

wasn't mine. The darkness was taking over, but the last thing I saw was two worry

butterscotch eyes.

**Please Read and Review !**


End file.
